


Public Play

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: BDSM with Gallavich [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Colors, Dom Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey gives off little vibes, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Ian Gallagher, Soft Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Sub Mickey Milkovich, Subspace, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Ian Gallagher, Vibrators, it's both sexual and non-sexual, it's mentioned at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Mickey decides to venture their play out just a little bit more and Ian is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: BDSM with Gallavich [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003776
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Public Play

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on your requests, I promise! They are all absolutely fantastic and they will be coming out soon!
> 
> The backstory fic is taking some time cause it's quite long and goes into a lot of detail (or at least I'm trying to) about their relationship and the dynamic itself. Along with that, the Ian-focused fics are almost done and I got another one just about ready just packed full of tooth-rotting fluff. You excited? So am I!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

“Do you need help with anything, sir?” a young lady asks from behind the counter, eyeing Ian as he slowly makes his way through the store aisles. 

“No, thanks,” Ian shoots her a kind smile, turning back to the canned goods he’s picking through. Really, he already knows what he wants to grab, but it doesn’t hurt to take his time. 

He glances to make sure the lady isn’t watching before he slips his hand in his pocket and withdraws a small remote, humming as he clicks the button labeled 4X. 

Ian was surprised when Mickey brought up the idea of public sex. Of course, they _only_ had sex in public when they first started fucking around, but that was before they ventured into their dom-sub play. When Ian opened Mickey up to being a sub, their sex life drastically went from public to private, and it’s stayed that way for many months. Only recently did Mickey willingly allow their play to venture out of the bedroom in the non-sexual sense, finally dropping the tough guy attitude around their family and growing more and more comfortable with being Ian’s good boy. 

Ian knows Mickey still has doubts, especially in public around strangers, which is why he was so surprised at Mickey’s idea. At first, he was hesitant to try it out, thinking of many ways it could go wrong, especially for Mickey. They have little to no sex that doesn’t involve their dom-sub play, and Ian was fully aware Mickey wanted to be in his submissive state while trying out a public act. 

But Mickey shot him the cutest pout ever and Ian couldn’t say no. 

He smirks and pockets the remote, finally picking up a few cans of beans and dropping them in his basket. They came to a compromise as Ian had no desire to fuck Mickey in public, especially when he still has those doubts buried in his head. Mickey is currently in the car, given strict orders to stay put and not touch himself. If he becomes too uncomfortable or wants to go home now, he will text Ian their safeword and they’ll be off. Until then, Ian will have fun with the settings on this little device they bought. 

He probably looks suspicious to the lady up front with how slow he’s going, looking over his shopping list once again and crossing off bacon when he tosses a package into his basket. Oh well. She can watch him just a little longer. 

When he finds the last item, he grabs the remote again and presses 6X, the image of Mickey jerking in surprise flashing through his head. God, he can’t wait to get back to the car. Mickey’s control was only slightly slipping when he left him there on 2X, biting his lip and squirming ever so slightly. As they’ve never used this toy before - a long and thick vibrator Ian knew Mickey would love - he has no idea when Mickey will become wrecked. 

He thanks the lady a few minutes later, grabbing his bags of food and leaving the store. He left his car running for Mickey as it’s pretty cold out this time of year, so he’s not surprised when he hears the doors unlock before he can reach the back door. He doesn’t look at Mickey when he sets the bags in the backseat, closing the door and taking a deep breath before he climbs into the driver seat. 

“ _Ian…_ ” Ian shivers at Mickey’s desperate whine, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Mickey’s head is ducked down, eyes shut and brows pinched. His bottom lip is swollen, teeth digging so hard Ian’s afraid he might break the skin. His thighs are squeezed together, hips rolling and squirming against his seat. Ian smirks when he sees his hands tucked between his knees. 

“Wanna grab a bite?” Ian asks innocently, slipping his seatbelt on and looking over his shoulder to back out of the parking spot. “I’m feeling for some fries.”

“No…” Mickey mumbles, shaking his head. 

“No?” Ian pouts, turning out onto the street. “You’re not hungry?” Mickey shakes his head again. “What about ice cream? We can put them in the freezer for later?” When Mickey shakes his head again, Ian sighs and reaches into his pocket without taking his eyes off the road. “If you say so.” 

He’s being a bit cruel, but he loves seeing Mickey fall apart. He presses the 8X button and Mickey’s reaction is immediate, crying out and thunking his head back against the headrest. Ian chuckles, eyeing Mickey out of the corner of his eye. Mickey grips the edge of his seat tightly, mouth hanging open as he grinds his hips down. “Oh fuck- fuck, _fuck!_ ” His gasps are quick and loud, voice so low and desperate. Ian loves the sight, making note to use this toy more often - and to buy more. 

“Shh,” he breathes out, reaching over to grip Mickey’s thigh. He smirks when Mickey’s legs open at his touch, still squirming in his seat but otherwise trying to tone down his reactions, biting into his lip hard. “How’s it feel, baby? Can you tell me?”

Mickey whimpers when Ian’s hand trails up just an inch, staring down at his hand and swallowing thickly. “G-Good…” he manages to get out. “I-It’s right against m-my prostate still…” 

“Good,” Ian hums. He must be very sensitive. He slides his hand up and teases Mickey’s zipper, soaking up the whine he lets out. “Open your jeans for me?”

Mickey moves fast, fingers fumbling but getting his jeans open. Ian’s hand slides over his clothed cock, humming when he feels how wet his boxers are. “Have you cummed, baby?” Mickey swallows and nods. Ian squeezes his aching erection, soaking in the pathetic whimper that escapes his sub. “How many times?”

“T-Twice…” Mickey mumbles, gasping and rolling his hips up. “Oh fuck…” 

“Just from this?” Ian grins, a teasing tone in his voice. “You must be very sensitive now, hm? Think you could handle the highest setting?” Mickey shakes his head, squirming in his seat again. “No? Why?”

“I-I’ll cum again,” Mickey whimpers, gritting his teeth when Ian palms his dick gently. “I-Ian, please…” 

“We’re just about home,” Ian says softly, turning down the street for their apartment. “Almost there, baby. Just a little longer. Can you hold it in for me?” Mickey takes a deep breath and nods, wiggling his hips a bit with a small moan. Ian hums, squeezing his erection just to hear him moan louder. “Good boy.”

As promised, they make it to their apartment in hardly two minutes. Mickey shifts awkwardly but otherwise keeps his cool as they head up to their apartment, gripping Ian’s hand tightly the whole way up. As soon as their door is closed, Ian pushes Mickey up against it and kisses him, all teeth and tongues. He groans at Mickey’s whimpers, grabbing his thighs and hiking him up the door, wrapping them around his waist. Mickey tangles his hands in his hair, desperately grinding against him as Ian carries him to their bedroom, making sure not to crash Mickey into anything. 

Mickey gasps when Ian throws him down onto the bed, hands desperately pushing down his jeans and boxers. Ian watches him, eyes dark with lust as he fumbles for the remote in his pocket, plan already in motion. He slides between his legs, hand sliding down to press against the base of the vibrator, relishing in Mickey’s shaky moan, before he presses the highest level on the remote. 

Not wanting to get noise complaints, Ian covers Mickey’s mouth right before he screams, watching as he jerks and squirms under him, hands tight in the sheets as he both tries to grind down and get away from the sensation. Seconds later, he’s cumming all over himself, covering his stomach and hiked up shirt in quick spurts. He moans and cries out under Ian’s hand, eyes squeezed shut and body arching off the bed, legs shaking around Ian’s hips. 

“Yellow! Yellow! Yellow!” Mickey cries out under Ian’s hand. Ian quickly shuts off the vibrator, watching him fall back down onto the bed, gasping and clawing at the sheets desperately. Ian shushes him gently, cupping his face and kissing him softly. Mickey whimpers softly against his lips, body shaking under his as he slowly falls from his high, his legs still twitching around Ian’s hips. Their tongues press together gently as Mickey relaxes, his hands finally pulling away from the sheets to cup the sides of Ian’s neck, toying with the edges of his hair. 

“You okay, baby?” Ian murmurs softly, only pulling back a fraction to let him breathe. Mickey nods slowly, eyes peeking open as Ian wipes away his tears. “Do you want to stop?” Mickey ponders it for a moment before he shakes his head, one hand sliding down to cup Ian’s still aching erection through his jeans. Ian groans softly and grinds into his hand a bit, just to get a little bit of friction, before he guides Mickey’s hands up to rest by his head, smiling down at his puzzled expression. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

He watches for any sign of hesitance - not wanting to push him too far - but Mickey’s eyes darken with lust and excitement, biting his lip with a teasing smirk, knowing Ian loves it when he does that. Ian groans and kisses him again, harder this time before he sits up and flips Mickey over onto his stomach, guiding his hips up until he’s resting on his knees and elbows. “Stay just like this,” he commands gently, hands squeezing his hips and gliding up his back, watching Mickey shiver and arch into his touch. Mickey shifts but otherwise doesn’t move. “Good boy,” Ian praises softly, hand sliding down and pressing against the still vibrator, a small noise escaping Mickey at the feeling. Ian hushes him, slowly pulling the device out. Mickey gasps when it falls free, head bowing between his shoulders with a small whimper. 

Ian traces a finger around his stretched rim, smirking at Mickey’s whine. “Sensitive?” Mickey nods quickly. Ian hums, grabbing his hips to keep him still. “Can I eat you out, baby?”

Mickey shifts and nods quickly again, whimpering softly as he waits. Ian loves the sound, letting him wiggle in anticipation for a moment before he leans forward and swirls the tip of his tongue around his rim. Mickey whines once more, breathy and low as Ian pushes his tongue in easily, grinding back on his face eagerly. He stills when Ian hits his thigh gently - a warning. He whimpers and closes his eyes, shivering with each slick glide against his walls, gasping when he feels two of Ian’s long fingers join his tongue. The cry he lets out when he presses against his sensitive prostate sends a pleased tremor down Ian’s body, straight to his cock. 

“I-Ian, please,” Mickey whimpers out, beyond gone at this point, “n-not there…” 

Ian hums, his tongue slipping out only to be replaced by a third finger, pressing more insistently on his prostate. “No? You sure?” 

Mickey wiggles and shakes his head, peering back at Ian with teary eyes. Ian’s gaze softens, his fingers slipping free as he moves to cover Mickey’s back with his chest, lining up against the smaller man perfectly. “Think you can go one more, baby? For me? I’ll be gentle.”

He seems to ponder that, relaxing under Ian’s body slowly. He melts after a moment and nods, closing his eyes and arching up into him. Ian smiles, kisses behind his ear, and slides into him gently, groaning as Mickey shivers and tucks his face into his arms. 

As promised, Ian rocks his hips carefully, not wanting to put too much pressure on his poor button. Mickey moans and rocks back against him, gasping every time Ian’s cock brushes against his prostate. Ian wraps an arm around his chest, holding him firmly against him for a few moments before his hand slides up, wrapping around his throat gingerly. Mickey’s eyes flutter, pulse beating rapidly against his palm. Ian nips the shell of his ear, nuzzling his nose under the edge of his jaw. “You feel so good, baby. So warm and open for me. I love you so much.”

Mickey’s breath hitches, pressing back harder. “Fuck- I love you too, Ian…” 

Ian smiles and drags his other hand down Mickey’s body until he’s gripping his hip, pressing him down into the sheets and thrusting into him just a little harder, soaking in Mickey’s whimpers and squirms and needy gasps. Before he knows it, Ian is thrusting faster, pushing himself over the edge and filling Mickey up with a deep groan against his ear, causing the other to moan and cum once more, body shaking under Ian’s. 

As Ian comes down from his high, he presses feather-light kisses to the back of Mickey’s neck, lowering him down onto his belly gently as he slips out, the other moaning weakly at the feeling. “So good, baby,” Ian murmurs against his skin, hands smoothing down his sides. “You did so well, Mickey. Such a good boy…” Mickey doesn’t react to his words other than a small shiver. Ian gently rolls him onto his back, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “Baby, come on back to me. That’s it…” 

Mickey’s eyes flutter, staring up at him with dazed eyes. Ian smiles and pecks his lips, slipping out of bed and pulling Mickey into his arms, lifting him up easily and heading out of their room for the bathroom. Mickey nuzzles his neck with a soft murmur, hands sliding up after a few seconds to hold his shoulders. Ian manages to pull out a few towels and sits down on the edge of their bathtub, setting Mickey on his lap and reaching over to switch on the faucet, plugging the tub up and grabbing their bubble soap. 

“Blue or red?” Ian asks, holding them up for Mickey to see. Mickey stares for a while, still not completely back, before he pokes a finger against the red bottle. Ian kisses his temple in response and dumps a good amount of soap into the running water. 

“Ian…?” Mickey mumbles against his neck when the water fills up half-way, his voice almost drowned out by the noise. Ian hums in question, running a hand through his dark, messy hair. Mickey’s eyes flutter shut at his touch, nuzzling closer to him. “I like this…” 

Ian smiles, nuzzling his nose against his forehead. A lot of times after a good session, leaving Mickey hovering in subspace, Mickey will tell Ian the same thing every time - he likes this. He _loves_ this. It’s nice seeing Mickey grow more and more comfortable with himself, admitting out loud that he does indeed like what they have going. Ian couldn’t be happier. 

“Me too,” he mumbles, kissing the bridge of his nose. When the tub finishes filling up, he shuts off the water and lowers Mickey into the water, climbing in behind him. Mickey hums softly and leans back against him, hands immediately moving to play with the mass amount of bubbles, the scent of strawberry filling the air. Ian grabs a washcloth and mixes soap into it, dumping a few cups of water over Mickey’s skin before he begins to wash him. 

“I want ice cream,” Mickey speaks up as Ian begins to clean his chest, holding up a handful of bubbles. 

“After we clean up,” Ian murmurs, chuckling as Mickey blows at the handful and sends the bubbles flying. “God, you’re so cute.”

Mickey turns a light pink, turning his body a bit to face Ian, tilting his head up to kiss him. Ian sighs softly into the kiss, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him so slow and sweetly, soaking in the feeling of Mickey’s plump lips against his. Mickey’s lips pull back a fraction, grazing along Ian’s as he murmurs “I love you…” 

Ian presses forward, stealing one more kiss, then another, murmuring “I love you too,” before he continues kissing him, hands cupping his cheeks and holding him close, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *slams head against wall*
> 
> who needs canon when we have THIS (no hate on canon I absolutely love our bad-mouthing thug Milkovich)
> 
> As always, prompts, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
